realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mercane
The tall, lanky blue humanoid is clothed in the finest, exotic robes and is adorned with sparkling jewelry. Its hands are thin and spidery, each finger with an extra joint in it. The Mercane are an aloof and mysterious race of wandering merchants. Their trade is magic items of all kinds, from the simplest babbles to the most potent of artifacts. Mercane care only for the deal, and will deal with almost anyone, so long as they have the coin to pay for the Mercaneb Physical Description A Mercane is a tall, lanky blue humanoid that stands about 9 feet tall and weighs around 600 pounds. Its hands are thin and spidery, each finger with an extra joint. As Mercanes do business with numerous races, they speak Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Infernal, and at least two other languages. Mercanes appear sexless, and no one has ever seen a juvenile or aged one. It's said they have some great racial secret, that they have to be merchants because they require a rare spice to live, that they use magical items to reproduce, that there is really only one company of mercanes and they can be many places at once, that they've quarantined an entire world for some vast experiment... no one really knows for sure. Mercanes are extraplanar merchants, selling weapons, magic and other treasures from plane to plane. They profess neutrality in the conflicts and rivalries of the planes, preferring to do their business and move on. But beneath the mercanes' veneer of impartiality are motives of their own, and they often recruit adventurers to set their plans in motion. A mercane stand out in the most crowded bazaar. A 12-foot tall, blue-skinned creature dressed in voluminous robes, it moves with a slow, languid grace. Its hands are spidery and delicate, with an extra joint in each finger. Nomadic by nature, mercanes travel widely buying and selling their wares. They favor opulence, so they often rent or borrow villas or palaces when they'll be settling down for a while. Because they're known as rich merchants, mercanes always have a squad of bodyguards nearby. Mercanes present a demeanor of patience and elegance as they ply their trade. They never quarrel among themselves, and a rival who insults one mercane often finds that others bear a grudge. Combat For creatures of their size, the Mercane are noticeably weak and non-combative. Their preferred means of defending themselves is to hire a large number of heavily armed fighters, sometimes backed up by magical support, to act as their bodyguards. If pressed by a desperate situation, they will attempt to use their invisibility, dimension door, or plane shift abilities to escape. A Mercane is more than willing to abandon its entourage. In dangerous areas, entourages are paid half in advance to ensure the protection of the Mercane in question. A Mercane almost always has a secret chest filled with treasure and magic stashed away, to be recalled when the Mercane is in need of a wand, scroll, or a bribe. A Mercane will surrender its secret chest only when faced with no other options. Mercane carry large masterwork falchions, although these are more for show. A Mercane will only draw this weapon if it is presented with no other alternatives. These weapons are often quite ornate, decorated with semi-precious gemstones, gold and other precious metals, and fine leather of exotic animals covering the grips. These swords cost 1-4 times more than standard, due to the precious materials rather than battle-quality of the weapon. *Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): 3/day—Dimension door, Invisibility; 1/day—Secret chest, Plane shift. Caster level 14th; save DC 12 + spell level. *Telepathy (Su): Mercanes can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. *Skills: Mercanes receive a +4 racial bonus on Appraise checks. Mercanes as Characters *The Mercanes' favored class is wizard. Mercane wizards favor the various craft magic item feats and will take these as their class bonus feats. Player character mercanes have a level adjustment of +7. Category:Mercane Category:Outsiders